swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LOBW4: Intrygi i zamieszania
Part 1 * Einstein logged out. * Max Planck logged out. * Mandriv logged out. - Ej, a ten co? - zdenerwował się Yi - jesteśmy w środku walki z Zeruelem! - MUSZĘ IŚĆ, ZARAZ MNIE BABCIA ZABIJE - krzyczała ShiroNeko - DOSŁOWNIE, STOI OBOK MNIE Z TASAKIEM. * ShiroNeko logged out I pojawiło się coś, czego nikt nie chciał zobaczyć. * Każda class płci żeńskiej zostanie logged out from serwera. Sorry za błąd. - Cholera... - Yi nie potrafił już krzyczeć.*Alexyy kicked off from the server. * Liss kicked off from the server. * Venaya kicked off from the server. * Mandriv logged to the server. * Mandriv kicked off from the server. - Dobra. Tego ostatniego się jakoś NIE spodziewałem - zaśmiał się Defaraq, robiąc piruety oraz uniki przed ciosami Zeruela. - Ta, ja jakoś też - zaśmiał się Schrodinger, strzelając prosto w głowę Zeruela z odległości 729 metrów (skuteczność: 2*56%) - Ty, morderca, uważaj, bo zaraz wessiesz moc bossa i nas wszystkich zabijesz - roześmiał się pająk Stanisław, tworząc sieć pola, osłabiającego ataki Zeruela. - Czary wzmacniające zaraz padną, boss ma jeszcze ponad pięć milionów hp! - krzyknął Kerolot, dźgając Zeruela, wykonując zawiłe uniki - Mamy trzydzieści sekund! - Zatem, co poradzić - rzekł Yi, przestając dźgać bossa z podwójnych skoków - trzeba wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Schrodinger, chodź! - Tak jest! - Wkońcu udało mi się podpalić bossa! - krzyknął zadowolony Jin Mo-Ri, wyjmując swój miecz. Schrodingerowi udało się uniknąć 19 ciosów Zeruela podczas jednego skoku. Aschgan został trafiony przez thumb|right|335 px|Posłuchajcie sobie w trakcie czytania, zrobi atmosferęZeruela podczas wykonywania najpotężniejszego ataku, i tak trochę poleciał aż na początek jaskini (jakieś 3,5 km). Schrodinger podszedł do Yi'ego, i... - Co robicie?! - krzyknął Defaraq - zaczynam nie wy- Defaraq nie dokończył słowa. Oberwał od Zeruela trafieniem krytycznym, podczas lotu wyminął nadal lecącego Aschgana i poleciał kilka kilometrów dalej. Mimo tego, ocknął się i pobiegł do walki rzucając podczas biegu kamieniami w Zeruela. Yi wraz z Schrodingerem zaczęli zsynchronizowany atak - Yi dźgał bossa, Schrodinger był daleko i strzelał - potem na zmianę. Niestety, po sześciu seriach ataków Zeruel pokumał się, że oni tak to robią, i rzucił obydwoma o ścianę. Trzasnęło. Defaraq przekroczył barierę prędkości dźwięku i podbiegł do bossa w dwie sekundy. Znów zaczął atakować, tym razem synchronicznie wraz z Kerolotem. Razem towarzysze przez 7 sekund zadawali ok. 120.000 hp na sekundę. Niestety, również boss rzucił nimi o ścianę. Pająk Stanisław został zgnieciony przez Zeruela na krwawą masę. - To... nie... może... być... prawda! ZABIŁEŚ MOJEGO PRZYJACIELA! - Schrodinger wpadł w berserk. Rzucił się na atak, i... nie udało mu się. Jego też rozkwasili na krwawą masę. A więc, Yi wpadł w berserk. Potrójnym piruetem na 7 metrów wszedł na głowę Zeruela, wyskoczył z niej, odbił się od ściany i skopał Zeruelowi zada tak mocno, że przygniotły go ściany jaskini. Następnie Yi wrzucił do d*py Zeruela cztery Thanv-bomby, których eksplozja skumulowała się, i została zaabsorbowana całkowicie przez bossa, którego wysadziło w powietrze. Przyszedł Aschgan, zraniony po swoim wylocie. - Coś przegapiłem? - spytał się Aschgan. Part 2 - TY , JAK MOGŁAŚ PRZERWAĆ GRĘ W TAK WAŻNYM MOMENCIE?! - na ShiroNeko oburzała się Venaya, iż ta nie pomogła chłopakom w walce z Zeruelem - ONI MOGLI ZGINĄĆ! JESTEŚ ZBYT EGOISTYCZNA! - Ja?! JA?!! MIAŁAM INNE WYJŚCIE? MUSIAŁAM, BABCIA JUŻ MNIE CHCIAŁA POSZATKOWAĆ! - Pewnie robiła sobie żarty, kretynko! - Z MOIM CHOMIKIEM TEŻ ROBIŁA SOBIE KIEDYŚ "ŻARTY". POTEM DOSTAŁAM GO NA KOLACJĘ! - Z tobą by tak nie zrobiła, myśl przez chwilę! - SAMA POMYŚL! - POGADAMY W REALNYM ŚWIECIE! - Jesteśmy oddaleni od siebie O PONAD 500 KILOMETRÓW!!! - ShiroNeko dźgnęła Venayę. Ta jednak się uleczyła, i rozpoczął się bój. Do pokoju wkroczył Schrodinger. - Siema, co wy- EJ NO GDZIE MI TYM NOŻEM RZUCASZ W GŁOWĘ?! - WYNOŚ SIĘ GŁUPI KOCIE! - JAK TY MNIE?! VENAYA, BACZ NA SŁOWA! - rozległ się strzał, raniący Venayę w kostkę tak, że ta nie mogła się poruszyć. ShiroNeko stanęła na jej zranionym ciele. Następnego dnia. - A więc, Shiro - Venaya przymierzyła się do walki, chwyciła pewnie swój miecz. - zacznijmy bitwę! - wojowniczka skinęła na znak gotowości. - A więc, Venayo - ShiroNeko zamruczała coś pod nosem, przyjęła postawę bojową - zacznijmy bitwę! - również skinęła. Wszystko obserwował ożywiony przez Alexy po raz drugi już Schrodinger. Niepokoił się losem dziewcząt, wiedział jednak, że nie może nic zrobić. Pole siłowe miejsca bitwy zabraniało mu jakiejkolwiek interwencji. Venaya rzuciła się z krzykiem na Shiro, ta stojąc prosto blokowała i odbijała jej ciosy, wprowadzając ją w stopniowo coraz silniejszą irytację. Wkońcu Venaya nie wytrzymała, dźgnęła z całej siły Shiro w kostkę. Ta jednak nie baczyła na ranę, która przebijała jej lewą nogę na wylot. Kopnęła Venayę z wyskoku w głowę, przewróciła i próbowała zadźgać. - Czemu one to robią? - Schrodinger patrzał na broniącą się przed atakami Shiro krwawiącymi rękami, zapłakaną z bólu Venayę - co im odbiło? One... straciły swoją świadomość. Czyżby ten logout? Czyżby wyludnienie było... zamierzane? Dziewczyny tego jednak nie słyszały. Venaya wytrąciła rękami ostrze Shiro, przecinając sobie lewą dłoń praktycznie do połowy. Zemdlała. thumb|right|335 px <> Shiro spojrzała na omdlałą, wykrwawiającą się Venayę. Dojrzała Schrodingera, kota Yi'ego, całego w łzach. Strzeliła w niego - jej strzał był tak silny, że przebił pole siłowe. Schrodinger oberwał, spadł z dachu na którym siedział. Z jego głowy zaczęła tryskać krew. Zleciał na ziemię, łamiąc sobie obie łapy. W pobliżu nie było medyczki. Nie bacząc na śmierć i sumienie, Neko podbiegła do Venayi, usilnie próbując przebić jej serce mieczem. To nic nie dawało, więc Neko, z zakrwawionymi oczami, potem na twarzy i krwią na całym ciele rozerwała Venayi klatkę piersiową; z tej zaczęła lecieć krew. Wtedy Neko przebiła sercę panny Tanaki na wylot cztery razy, na koniec wbiła jej miecz w czaszkę równolegle do reszty ciała, zabijając ją. Spojrzała na truchło - z rozerwaną piersią, krwawiącym sercem, flegmą w otwartych ustach z wybitymi zębami, na dłoń, która odleciała, wyrzucając strugę krwi... nie była jednak sobą. Odeszła. Part 3 ShiroNeko płakała, klęcząc przed Liss. - Czemu..? - łkała, nie wiedząc, co ma robić - jak mogłam zabić... zabić... przyjaciółkę?! Kim ja byłam?! - Nie jesteśmy sobą. Pamiętasz, jak nas wylogowało? - oczy Liss dziwnie naszły krwią, jej głos się znacznie obniżył - teraz pisana jest śmierć tym, którzy wejdą nam w drogę. - ALE DLACZEGO TO ZROBIŁAM?! - ShiroNeko upadła na podłogę, zaczęła bić rękami o posadzkę - kim ja byłam? Zabiłam przyjaciółkę, zabiłam przyjaciela... - Zniszczmy to, co zrobiliśmy złego, by spowodować to, czego dobrego nie zrobiliśmy - Liss zaczęła tworzyć związki frazeologiczne, jej głos stał się śpiewny. - C... co masz na myśli? - ShiroNeko z trudem wstała, i znów załkana upadła na ziemię - CO MOŻEMY ZROBIĆ?! - Zniszczmy to, co dał patch. Wszystko ma odniesienie, zapisane jest w jednostce Delirium. W Dogmie. Ten patch jest w tej Dogmie pod nami - w Dogmie Śmierci. Udajmy się tam... jak tylko wszyscy się zbierzemy. Shiro na chwilę zdjęła z siebie to wielkie coś, odpowiadające za udział w grze. Spojrzała na siebie - czuła ból. Nie czuła krwi, nie czuła ran. Łkała. Znów dołączyła do gry. - Więc... trzeba to zrobić. * Z drugiego pokoju zaczęło być słychać krzyki. - W ŁEB NIE CHCESZ?! - krzyczała Alexy na Jina Mo-Ri - NIE TRAKTUJESZ NASZEGO ZWIĄZKU POWAŻNIE! Na szczęście Jin wiedział o patchu, który zmodyfikował życie nie tylko w grze, ale i realnie. Doradził Alexy spokój, i starał się jej unikać, aż patch nie zostanie zniszczony bądź zmieniony. Następnego dnia wszystkie dziewczyny były ogarnięte. Czytaj: aż jedna, Liss. ShiroNeko nadal łkała, nie mogąc dojść do siebie po zabiciu dwójki przyjaciół. Venaya leżała martwa w kostnicy Equilinu. W rzeczywistości jednak nadal miała resztki poczucia świadomości, jakby jej dusza nadal gdzieś była. Alexy nadal denerwowała się o wszystko. Wiedziała jednak już o patchu, i starała się to przezwyciężyć. Co do chłopaków - Yi wraz z Defaraqiem rozmyślali, po co ten cały patch, Jin, Kerolot oraz Aschgan myśleli o czymś innym, a Mandriv był offline, bo czytał mangę. - Wyludnienia - myślał głośno Yi - czy to mogło być celem patcha? Zrobienie z graczy maniaków-zabójców? Przecież gra nie ma supportu, i jest legalna, więc jakby co, to tylko "błąd systemu". - Zastanawia mnie, czemu gra która powoduje śmierć ludzi jest legalna. Spisek, czy jak? - To ma duży sens. Jutro wyprawiamy się do Dogmy Śmierci, wiedziałeś o tym? - Tak. Weźmy się lepiej za dowiadywanie się czegoś o tej dogmie. Zaczynam się bać. - Defaraqa przeszły ciarki. - Miejmy nadzieje, że Schrodinger i Venaya jakoś przeżyją... - Ja na pewno przeżyję - Schrodinger jakby z nikąd pojawił się w pokoju - nie wiem co z Venayą. Moje kilka złamań i rozbita głowa to nic, w porównaniu z ranami Venayi. Uzdrowił mnie jakiś trep, potem żądał 5.000 sztuk złota za pomoc.. - Dużo - Yi nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, widząc, że jego kot żyje - ale czekaj... skąd wziąłeś ten hajs? - Ymm... pożyczyłem? - Na zawsze? Przyznaj się, znów kradłeś. - Tak, dobra, no... kradłem... ale w szczytnym celu. Zakosiłem jeszcze 40.000 złota na leczenie Venayi. Ponoć jej dusza nadal jest cała, i można jej użyć do wrócenia życia wojowniczki - co ciekawe, nie tylko tu, ale i w rzeczywistości. - Mogłeś ukraść wiecej. - powiedział Defaraq. Tymczasem, siedziba twórców gry. - Kombinują... - rzekł tajemniczy gościu. - Za dużo. Ale nie możemy nic zrobić, bo pójdziemy do paki, no... i tak mamy zawias. - powiedział inny tajemniczy gościu - Niestety. Trzeba jednak tych gówniarzy udupić. Zapowiedź odcinka 5 Czy Venaya przeżyje? Czy uda się ją odratować? Co z patchem, powodującym złość dziewczyn, co z depresją Shiro oraz zdenerwowaniem Alexy? Czy wyprawa do Dogmy Śmierci się uda, i jak przeszkodzą grupie przyjaciół twórcy gry? JAKIE ONI W OGÓLE MAJĄ PLANY WOBEC GRY?! Czekajcie zatem na odcinek 5 - Pierwsza Dogma!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon